I'll Be There
by mnopqrs
Summary: Troy sees a familiar face in a small cafe only to find a suprise he definately wasn't expecting. oneshot.


"Where is she from?" he asked himself as he looked at the young woman. She was only a table away from him in the small café he was currently sitting in. He was staring her with a look of confusion on his face. He knew he had seen her before, he just couldn't figure out where. This was going to bother him.

"Why is this creep staring at me?" the young woman thought. She was a little uncomfortable with a strange man staring at her, who was only a few tables away. He hasn't stopped for the last fifteen minutes, so she just decided to keep her eyes on her coffee cup, not daring to look at the stranger only a few feet away.

The man thought of every possibility. School? No, he definitely would have noticed her beauty when he was younger. She definitely wasn't an ex-girlfriend. She looked like an angel; he wouldn't have ended that, which was becoming a regular habit for him lately. Work? No, he knows everybody at his law firm. But maybe she was a lawyer against him. He thought of every case he had. The defense was always an ugly brunette, or an old fat, bald man. Never anything this beautiful. Where did he know her from? His thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone echoing in the small café.

"Hello?" the beauty said into the small phone. He noticed that her face immediately grew enthusiastic and he watched as she talked on the phone with the mystery person that made her so happy. Minutes passed and she hung up the phone but not before saying "alright sweetie, love you." For some reason, the frustrated man was a little jealous.

He got up form the table and walked over to the area in which the angel occupied. "Excuse me," he approached, "but you look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked graciously. As soon as he opened his mouth and she looked into his gorgeous, ocean blue eyes, she automatically knew who the strange man was.

A look of shock and terror came onto her face. "Troy?" she exclaimed nervously. He became confused. That was his name, but he still didn't know who she was. As they started into each other's eyes, he heard the faint ring of the door being opened and the pitter patter of small feet on the hardwood floor.

"Mommy?" a small, shy girl that had light blue eyes, and dark curly hair mumbled. She looked just like Troy. The little girl hid behind the woman that was claimed to be her mother, not wanting to talk to the strange man. The brunette angel looked at Troy nervously, hoping he wouldn't catch on to the obvious. Much to her dismay, unfortunately, he did. Pieces started to come together and he immediately knew who the beauty was.

"Gabriella?" he question quizzically. He remembered his best friend from college. They had one drunken night together, and they never saw each other again after that. Although, now he understood why. They exchanged hellos and the obvious question came up, "so, she is mine, right?" Troy asked cautiously, not wanting to scare the little girl he only assumed belonged to him.

"Yes. I didn't know how to tell you, so I just stopped responding to your calls and messages after that night. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want anything to do with Belle. That's her name by the way, Isabelle." Gabi went on, rambling. She didn't know how to talk to the father of her child. She didn't know what to do, so she did the best thing she knew how to do. She ran.

After Troy realized she left, he was right on her tail. He didn't want to lose her again, not after everything he went through after she left the first time. "Wait! Gabi!" he yelled after her, hoping for her to stop, so they could discuss this. He soon caught up to her, "Hey! Gabi, wait, you can't just run away from me. Not again. I want to talk about this. Do you want me in her life?" he questioned, hoping she would say yes. He always wanted a child, especially a daughter, a daddy's little girl.

"Of course I want you in her life! She asks about you all the time wondering who her daddy is. She always wanted someone to call that, but I don't want that to pressure you into saying you'll be there. You don't have to be there. I have taken care of her for four years, and I can handle it on my own. You don't need to feel obliged to us." She went on and on, not noticing that Troy had went over to his new found little girl and picked her up and they immediately clicked.

"I'll be there." He said simply, going back to playing with the little girl in his arms. He instantly fell in love with her and she seemed to love the man who was holding her. "I'll be there." He promised not only Gabi, but also to his daughter, Belle. They would be a new part of his life.


End file.
